Dark Prince Vegeta
by Sivasas
Summary: Thanks to a pirate with a unique devil fruit ability, Vegeta finds himself on the Grand Line with a two year old Trunks to look after. When he meets a young man with the power to manipulate fire, he decides to join a powerful pirate group and hope that he can find his way back home. However, it doesn't take long for the World Government to learn about Vegeta's extraordinary powers.
1. The Saiyan Prince Summoned

Vegeta could safely say he was having a decent day. His annoying child alongside the screaming woman weren't bothering him and he was training as usual in the Gravity Chamber. The Saiyan Prince dodged several attacks effortlessly from the unique probes created by Dr. Briefs. While they did little to no damage, they were essential in improving his defensive skills especially in higher gravity.

What was his goal? Surpassing Gohan, the son of Kakarot. The boy who had ascended to a superior level at the Cell Games. Vegeta could feel it in his bones though; he was getting closer and closer to ascending himself.

The probes began moving much faster and they were becoming harder to predict; this made the training session much more challenging and Vegeta was enjoying it greatly. If there was one thing his woman's father did right, it was the creation of the Gravity Chamber. He refused to ascend to a Super Saiyan, as that would make the training far too easy and he wanted to push himself in his base form.

All was going good until the probes suddenly stopped working and the intense gravity returned to normal. Vegeta growled as Bulma walked in and glared at him with her arms crossed. He could almost predict what she was about to say.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched. "I gave you ONE job! Do you even remember me telling you that I was going out for a while several hours ago?! I told you to keep an eye on Trunks! And what do I get when I come back home?! He's made an entire mess! A two year old Saiyan without anyone watching him is crazy! You were supposed to look after him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. That explained why the woman hadn't been bothering him. A sinister smirk appeared on his face and he decided to annoy Bulma little bit. "He's your child, you look after him."

"Are you forgetting that he's YOUR child as well, Vegeta! I can safely say that the Father of the Year award is NOT going to you!" The future owner of Capsule Corporation screamed as loud as she could.

He merely grinned in response. "I guess I forgot then. My bad."

"You know, when Krillin told me what you did for Trunks at the Cell Games, I thought you would actually raise this child with me seriously!" Bulma mentioned, tapping her foot with anger. She hoped her words would convince Vegeta to stop being such a moron.

"Trunks died at the Cell Games against a terrifyingly powerful foe. I don't see the reason why I should look after him when the thing that'll give him the most challenge is some idiotic puzzle game." Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma grunted at Vegeta, who widened his smile with satisfaction. "You're missing the point! I honestly wonder sometimes how I put up with you."

"Tell you what, woman. I'll look after Trunks if he is training in here with me." Vegeta said proudly, knowing what would push Bulma's buttons.

As predicted, she became enraged. "Vegeta! He's TWO. I have nothing against you training him in the future but right now he's far too young!"

"I was training when I was one." He counterattacked, although he was actually lying. He began properly training when he was one and a half, but she didn't need to know that. "Tell you what, if you let him train with me now, I promise I will only teach him a few basic skills. He will not get hurt in any way. How about that, woman?"

This recent development surprised Bulma, and she quickly began thinking about how to respond. "Well... there's a few things I need to do out of town so I suppose I'll allow it. But if I find out that Trunks got harmed in anyway I refuse to make you dinner for a week!"

Ouch; he'd have to be a little careful. The woman was a great cook and he decided he would rather not think about not having her delicious meals for a whole week.

Bulma reappeared after a few minutes with a tiny Trunks, who seemed happy that he would be training with his daddy.

After warning him one more time to keep him out of harm's way, Bulma left the gravity chamber.

"Daddy!" Trunks said with enthusiasm, looking up at his father with a huge grin. "I wanna be Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta looked down at his son with curiosity. This was certainly new development. His son had never made any mention of wanting to be a Super Saiyan before. "Well, if you want to become a Super Saiyan like me, then show me what you got."

It wasn't a lie to say that Trunks already knew a few basic tricks that a toddler like himself could learn. Most of the time, Trunks was taught in secret but since Bulma had decided to give Vegeta the green light, he didn't need to worry about being caught.

Trunks curled up his tiny hands into fists and jumped up at his father, hoping to strike first. While the kid's speed was admirable for his age, it was too easy for Vegeta to merely slip out of the way. He turned around and waited to see how his son would land. Surprisingly, he landed without any issue at all before turning around and charging at him once more.

_"The kid's been training himself. That's good." _Vegeta thought with a grin as he dodged Trunks's bombardment of attacks. He was definitely giving it his all and the Saiyan Prince could clearly see that whatever training he was doing on his own was showing its success.

Trunks finally backed down and was panting heavily. He crossed his arms mimicking an action his father did frequently and frowned. "I can't get hit on you..."

"I have something that might benefit you more then." Vegeta said, walking over to the middle of the gravity chamber which housed numerous buttons that changed how people could train a lot.

Trunks followed with new-found curiosity at what his father was doing.

Vegeta looked down at a button that would activate the weakest probes created, allowing Trunks to test his dodging efficiently as Vegeta didn't trust himself to lower his power to a state that Trunks could avoid. Just as he was about to press it, Trunks jumped onto the control panel and Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw what his left foot had pressed down.

"Gravity increased to 10x Earth's Gravity." The computerized voice said. Vegeta never felt the increase, but Trunks certainly did, as evidenced with him bursting into tears. After a few seconds of hesitation, Vegeta quickly turned off the gravity and grabbed his son to stop him from activating something even more insane.

It was at this time that he noticed that Trunks was completely unconscious; the sudden increase of gravity had definitely exhausted tons of energy out of him despite it only lasting mere seconds. Vegeta sighed. "And to think we Saiyans were born and raised on a planet with that gravity and my royal son can't even handle it. Oh well."

Vegeta then realized that Trunks being unconscious could be potentially bad. If the woman saw him in this state, she'd have his head.

He gazed down at his knocked out boy and groaned. He left the Gravity Chamber and walked slowly to the boy's room. After all, he didn't want to leave him unconscious in the middle of the chamber.

If anyone was watching the Saiyan Prince and his son at the time, they would notice that their bodies was fading out and becoming more and more translucent. The Saiyan Prince himself didn't even seem to notice as he disappeared from the world altogether along with his son.

* * *

The Hammerhead Pirates were your average pirate crew. Consisting of roughly one hundred members, they easily invaded islands and stole whatever they wanted. Their captain, John "Hammerhead" Issac, had a bounty of 65,000,000 Berries while his first mate, Nathane "Eagle" Prince had a bounty of 32,000,000 berries. While no one else in the crew had a bounty, they were still a potentially lethal pirate group.

What made the pirate crew stand out so much was the devil fruit the captain possessed. A Paramecia type. The Summon Summon Fruit. Whenever the pirates attacked an island, Issac would use his ability to bring forth a completely random person who was forced to become their slave and aid them in battle. Most of the time, weak civilians were summoned due to the unpredictably and lack of control John had over the fruit but every once in a while he summoned either a powerful being or something completely atrocious. The crew believed that John sometimes summoned aliens. Whenever he did, they were completely odd things that often died in seconds.

The World Government considered his power a minor threat as he rarely ever summoned anybody more powerful than himself. The reason he gained the nickname 'Hammerhead' was because he literally summoned a Hammerhead Shark in a marine base; the place where he first got his bounty. The crew was relatively new then and lacked a name so they decided to stick with the Hammerhead Pirates to remember that amazing day back in West Blue.

Prince, the first mate, approached his captain who was resting on the deck of their pirate ship, the Sapphire Star. "Captain, the crew is bored. We haven't seen 'an isle in weeks. Feel like using ya ability and see if we get somethin' interesting?"

Issac sighed as he got up. "I guess today is going to be one of those days, huh? Summon the crew here; let's hope the person I summon is interesting. We haven't got a good catch in a while."

As Nathan went to collect the crew, Issac pulled out a cigarette along with the day's newspaper and grinned. He flicked through and saw articles about Dracule Mihawk being seen in East Blue, the rampage of Eustass Kid and many other stories he simply wasn't interested in. He realized it had been a while since he had made an appearance in the newspaper. Maybe he would just have to fix that soon.

He recalled some fun memories that involved his Devil Fruit. While it often produced disappointment, there were times that amazing things were summoned. The reason his initial bounty of 34,000,000 Berries was increasing to 65,000,000 berries was because he summoned a powerful giant as the crew faced a Vice-Admiral from the Marines. The Vice-Admiral was easily defeated and it was all thanks to the power of the fruit, causing the increase in his bounty as the government decided that his fruit might have been a more serious threat than they initially thought.

After a few minutes, the majority of the crew were surrounding him in a circle. Some weren't too bothered about what was going on, but others were generally much more excited and were eager to see what their captain would summon this time.

"I hope he summons a hot chick!" A large muscled man shouted out with excitement.

"It'll be hilarious if he summons Whitebeard!" Another screamed, laughing afterwards.

"That's impossible, ya fool! Even if it was possible, it wouldn't be hilarious as we would be dead!" A female crew member criticized one of her crew mates.

Issac chuckled as he brought his two hands forward, signalling to the crew that the process was about to begin. Almost instantaneously, their volume sunk down. Two dark lights formed in both hands before he placed both of them on the surface of the ship. He backed away as the light began sparking. After a while, it completely stopped. Eventually, it began again and rose up as it began making the shape of a humanoid. The person was entirely black, but this was normal. The crew knew that shortly, color would overwhelm the summoned figure and they would finally see who it was.

The crew seemed unimpressed when a short, spiky haired man holding an unconscious toddler was the conclusion of the captain's ability. To them, he looked like nothing. However, some noted the strange armor he was wearing, but didn't really consider it to mean anything.

Vegeta blinked several times. One moment he was walking with Trunks in his hands after the boy accidentally knocked himself out in the Gravity Chamber. He was just about ready to put him to bed and hope that he would gain consciousness before the woman got home. The next moment he was on a ship. He eyed the people surrounding him and the grinning man in front of him. This turn of events was highly unexpected.

"Who the hell are you guys?"


	2. Hammerhead Destruction and the Fire Fist

Vegeta watched as several men took out their blades or guns. The grinning man in front of him raised his hand causing the men to drop their weapons, indicating to the prince that he was in charge.

"Greetings, my friend. What is your name?" Issac asked before scratching his beard.

The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes to see if he could detect what their power levels were, and he was surprised at the result. He couldn't sense a thing. Either these guys had pitiful power levels that couldn't be detected due to how weak they were, or they were hiding it well.

"Vegeta." He answered. He wanted to know where he was and he was certain this man would give him the answers he wanted.

The Hammerhead smirked. "Well then, you're probably wondering how you got here, aren't you?"

"Of course, you fool." Vegeta snarled, his eyes wandering all over the place so he could get a better understanding of the area he was in before he decided to shed blood.

Issac grunted in response, but quickly reclaimed his focus as this person probably didn't know who he was. Even if he didn't recognize the name, he would acknowledge the bounty. "I highly suggest you don't speak to me like that. Consider this a warning. I have a bounty of 65,000,000 berries, so watch your tongue."

Vegeta recognized that he must have been talking about a kind of currency, but it was one he had never heard about before. The number was high, suggesting that this person was strong, but he didn't know how strong.

The captain of the Hammerhead Pirates was quick to assume that the man's silence indicated that he finally understood what he was dealing with. "I have used my Devil Fruit ability to summon you here. I summon a completely random person each time and it appears today the god of luck decided to pick you. Tell me, what kind of person are you?"

Vegeta slowly grew a grin and decided to learn more about this crew thanks to a few ideas he had conjured up in his mind. "I am someone with the power to destroy planets."

Issac quickly widened his eyes in surprise, as did some of the crew, but it didn't take long for them to begin chuckling with laughter instead. "Do you hear that, boys?! He thinks he can destroy planets! I think we got a comedian!"

Their obnoxious laughter was beginning to annoy the royal Saiyan. He adjusted his hands so only one was holding his son and then he lowered the freed hand towards the ground. All laughter stopped as Vegeta shot a small energy blast, piercing the ship's defenses. John looked down at the hole he had created hesitantly and saw the ocean below, indicating that this man had some extraordinary power and could destroy a ship effortlessly.

"So, you're a devil fruit user, are ya?" Issac said, although his tone suggested he was annoyed with his summoned slave, probably due to his ship being damaged, but curiosity kept him somewhat calm.

"I don't know what a devil fruit is." Vegeta answered, predicting a reaction.

As expected, they stopped all sound and looked at him oddly, before bursting into laughter once more.

"He's on the Grand Line yet he's never heard of a devil fruit!" one shouted with an incredibly unique yet irriating laugh.

"What an idiot! Does he not remember eating one?!" another roared with laughter.

"This guy is DEFINITELY a comedian!" one more giggled.

Vegeta groaned at their reckless laughter once more. He remembered that his previous action had annoyed their captain and shut them up, so he conjured up another energy ball and shot it towards the ground. The crew shut up entirely as they saw yet another hole, except this one was much larger.

John "Hammerhead" Issac growled violently at Vegeta. "Hammerhead Pirates, this guy may be a comedian, but he's damaging our boat. Let's teach him a lesson!"

The crew reacted eagerly, pulling out their previous weapons. Several of them called out expressing their excitement for eradication and how much they would enjoy violently murdering this man.

Just as they were about to attack, Vegeta remembered that he had someone who could get hurt to these weapons especially as this person was unconscious. But it wouldn't really matter, as Vegeta's next idea would probably leave the pirates speechless.

He took to the air like a bullet and the pirates looked up at him with their jaws hanging, completely caught off guard due to Vegeta's actions. He lowered his hand, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. Vegeta didn't care what he was hitting whether it was the ship or members of the pirate group.

However, the Saiyan Prince had greatly overestimated the power of the crew, as after he finished his killing spree, all that remained were bodies of dead pirates. The Sapphire Star was almost annihilated and it had been split in two; parts of it were already sinking and the prince couldn't help but grin.

"That's quite some power you have there." An unfamiliar voice called out to him from below. Vegeta looked down and tried to search for the owner of this mysterious voice and grew aggravated that he could not sense a thing. Eventually, he did spot who he was looking for.

On a tiny boat unable to fit more than three people stood a man wearing a bright orange hat. Vegeta noticed that part of his arm was covered in a tattoo that appeared to spell out a name, but one of the letters was crossed out. Whoever this man was, he was clearly young.

"You ate a devil fruit? Which one?" He asked. Vegeta grunted as he had no idea what these things were and it was beginning to annoy him as no one would explain what they were. This stranger obviously just got here as otherwise he would have heard the captain of the Hammerhead Pirates ask the same thing.

Vegeta spat into the ocean. "I don't know what a devil fruit is."

"I guess you're one of those ones who ate one without knowing what they really were..." The young man muttered, scratching his chin. "Your power is pretty similar to one of the admiral's abilities; you probably have some variation of it."

This man was talking nonsense to him. He slowly floated down and the lone man surprisingly didn't flinch or make any sort of noticeable reaction. "Who are you?" Vegeta questioned.

"Name's Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Although some people recognize me better with my nickname, Fire Fist." Ace answered, crossing his arms as he finally noticed that this flying warrior had an unconscious toddler in his arms, although he decided to make no comment about it.

"Where the hell am I?" Vegeta asked quickly.

Ace raised an eyebrow at the odd question, but answered nevertheless. "The Grand Line."

"Never heard of it."

"You suffering from amnesia or something?"

"No!"

Vegeta growled and spat once more. This guy was already annoying him but he didn't want to kill anymore people just yet as they could hold vital information. He needed to get home. "A crazy guy I just killed claimed he used his 'devil fruit' ability to summon me to his location."

Ace clicked his fingers and grinned. "That explains how you don't know where you are. You got a place to crash?"

"I don't." Vegeta stated. It was becoming clearer and clearer to him that he was on another world; there was no other explanation.

"Hop on then. I can take you to the nearest island if you like; probably better than being lost in the middle of the ocean." Ace suggested, making some more room on the boat for Vegeta in case he decided to go with Ace's idea.

"I can fly, you imbecile." The Saiyan Prince reminded the Fire Fist.

Ace chuckled slowly and looked at the toddler who Vegeta was holding with one of his hands. "Well, at least let me take care of the boy; free your hands up a little."

Vegeta huffed and surprisingly chucked his son towards Ace who hastily caught him, placing him down carefully on the boat. Vegeta stared at him coldly and Ace couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"Before we leave, I'm going to ask you a few questions." Vegeta explained in a commanding tone. Ace nodded his head to acknowledge that he was listening and ready to answer.

"What's a devil fruit?" The Saiyan Warrior questioned. He had heard that name several times and he desperately wanted to know what the darned thing was.

"A special fruit that grants you supernatural powers if you eat it, but you lose your ability to swim and the ocean itself can drain you and kill you." Ace said, thinking of a definition on the spot. "I'll show you my devil fruit ability as an example."

Before Vegeta could blink, Ace's right hand was covered in an immolating flame, instantaneously catching the prince's attention. The Whitebeard Pirate lifted the incinerating hand into the air and Vegeta watched carefully as an increasing amount of fire flew into the sky and drew what appeared to be some kind of symbol with his power over flame.

"Before you ask, that is the jolly roger of the pirate crew I belong to. The Whitebeard Pirates. Our captain is the strongest man in the world." Ace said proudly, something Vegeta noticed instantly.

"Strongest in the world, eh?" The Z Fighter repeated with an interested grin.

"You know, if you really have nowhere to go, you can join our crew. Pops will accept almost anyone." Ace mentioned. "We'll look after your son as well. Make sure he has everything he needs."

Vegeta remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "I want to meet your captain first before I decide to do anything. I doubt I'll join it either, as I have more important things to worry about. Perhaps someone there can help me get back to my home, as this world is already annoying me. "

"Wait, you're claiming you're from another world?" Ace asked with a small chuckle added afterwards.

"Yes, I am. While this planet seems similar so far to the one I'm from, I think I would be aware of people with the power to manipulate fire if it was the same." Vegeta answered.

Ace shook his head. "Only one person can have one devil fruit ability at a time."

"You're missing the point." Vegeta growled once more.

"Don't worry, I understand what you meant." Ace reassured. "Anyway, the reason I came here was because I was actually hunting down those pirates you just violently murdered. They took advantage of my narcolepsy a few weeks back by stealing my money so I decided to track them down and... convince them to give my money back."

"Looks like I stole your kill." The Z Fighter said, somewhat amusingly.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I think it's time we go to the next destination." Ace laughed before looking down at his wrist at his log pose, a device Vegeta noticed earlier but assumed it was nothing of importance. "Next island if memory serves is Banko Island. Should be a nice place to get supplies."

"What do you do?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

Ace looked at his new companion with an odd look initially before deciding to respond. "What do you mean?"

"You're a pirate, right? What do you pirates do in this world?" Vegeta elaborated.

"Well, most pirates just invade villages and islands to get as much treasure as they want; the pirate group I'm a part is more than a family than anything. We look out for each other and go on crazy adventures." Ace explained with the returning proud smirk.

_"Not as bad as the Planet Trade Cooperation was, I see." _Vegeta thought before continuing the conversation. "Well then, lead the way to this island you talked about."

"Banko Island. You gotta be a little careful though when we get there, some pirates docked there a few days ago. There's also a marine base on the island. You'll be fine as long as you stay close to me." Ace mentioned; although Vegeta paid no attention to much of what he had said apart from the last sentence, which struck a nerve.

"I can take care of myself, you imbecile."

* * *

They were sent to ambush the Hammerhead Pirates, but all they found was the remains of their ship.

Vice Admiral Momonga was supposed to capture the Hammerhead Pirate Captain as the World Government had decided that the crew could actually be a threat. However, it seemed that somebody else had beat them to the punch.

"Sir, what... do we do?" A marine nervously asked the Vice-Admiral.

"Nearest island to here is Banko Island. Whoever did this has a good chance of being there. Set sail, we can team up with the marines there and track this person down."


	3. Battle on Banko Island

Banko Island was surprisingly an island that could be considered normal despite being on the Grand Line. One quarter of the island consisted of a large and busy port while the rest of the island was mountainous terrain with the occasional forests dotted around.

Ace grinned when he saw the island looming in the distance. However, he was having some difficult keeping up with his new partner. He could have sped up, but he didn't want to risk the sleeping child falling overboard. Meanwhile, Vegeta was angered that he had to fly so slowly and he couldn't help but admit that he was starving.

"Oi, Vegeta!" Ace called out. "Remember what I told you. Don't do anything reckless as we don't want much attention! I'm not saying you're a reckless guy, just be careful!"

"What are we even going to do? I doubt I'll find something useful to me there." Vegeta shouted back, ignoring his stomach rumbling.

"I told you that some pirates have docked at the island. I'll beat them up and then you can hand in their bounties! We'll spend the money on getting some food and supplies." Ace answered, reaching into his bag carefully and pulling out several wanted posters. He flicked through them and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Right... Seeker "Goldtooth" Adam with a bounty of 78,000,000 berries. Looks good; no other bounties on the rest of his crew but 78,000,000 berries will last us a long time."

"Tell me, why do I have to hand the wretched things in?" Vegeta questioned as he made out the rocky mountains of the island in the distance. They were getting closer.

"I'm kinda famous. I have a bounty of 550,000,000 berries, after all." Ace boasted with a proud smirk.

Vegeta scoffed.

Portgas D. Ace rolled his eyes and chuckled with laughter. "Well, when we get there you'll have to look out for the marines as well. If they discover that we're acquaintances and that you were the one who slaughtered the Hammerhead Pirates, they'll put a bounty on their head."

"Isn't it their job to defeat the pirates? Why would they label me as a criminal if I did their job?" Vegeta questioned, his interest slightly captured as this conversation would help him learn more about how this world worked.

"They just do. They'll probably see you as a threat as you did something they couldn't do with ease. The whole government is pretty corrupt." Ace explained, looking away after his last sentence and sighing.

It only took a few additional minutes to finally make landfall. They landed in a more isolated part of the island and Ace pulled out some clothes, explaining they were disguises as he didn't want to be recognized in a place with a large marine presence just in case something bad happened.

"What about your boat? You just gonna leave it there?" Vegeta asked. He thought about his woman's company and how one of their devices would work well for Ace's small ship.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's powered by my devil fruit powers anyway so nobody can take it and run." Ace explained. "Besides, nobody has tried to steal it before."

"Always a first time for everything." Vegeta responded. Ace reached into his pocket and threw a handful of money at Vegeta, telling him to go buy some food with the berries.

Conveniently, it was around this time that Trunks began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, noticing no one familiar except his father.

"Daddy... where are we?" Trunks questioned before yawning.

"I'll tell you more later, but for now we're going to get some food." Vegeta answered before beginning to walk off. After ten seconds, he stopped and looked back at his child annoyingly. "Well, come on! Do you want some food or not?!" The toddler jumped to his feet and ran to join his father, as he too realized he was very hungry.

"Lovely father he is." Ace said to himself. He stretched his muscles then suddenly fell to the floor. He was fast asleep.

About a minute later, he awoke again and began wondering what the hell he was doing before remembering he was supposed to be tracking down some pirates. If he had been paying better attention, he would have noticed that he forgot to put on a disguise and that a marine was watching him. Said marine was already in the progress of contacting his superiors.

* * *

Vice-Admiral Momonga watched as Banko Island came into view. He was struggling to think of any pirates who could have possibly defeated the Hammerhead Pirates. They were a tough crew and he recently checked the current location of other strong pirates that indicated they were further through the Grand Line.

"Sir! We've got a report!" One of the marines called out to him, gaining his attention. "It's Fire Fist Ace! He was spotted on Banko Island with an unknown acquaintance and a small child! The marine who spotted him reported to the local base but we picked it up what he said as well!"

_"Portgas D. Ace, huh?"_ Momonga thought, realizing that everything made much more sense. Fire Fist was on a nearby island a week ago so it would make sense for him to be in the area. "Try and contact Commodore Striker at Banko Island's marine base. We'll need to join forces to get a chance at capturing this one. Get the seastone cuffs ready as well."

* * *

It was easy finding the Goldtooth Pirates. Most of them were in a bar close to their ship drinking away. Their ship was fairly noticeable as well due to the unique jolly roger. Ace formed the shape of a gun with his hand and fired at the flag, setting it ablaze.

"Who was that?!" A pirate screamed in surprise.

"He burnt our flag! KILL HIM!" Another one shouted, this one had located Ace quickly though.

Ace grinned as a furry of pirates from the ship and bar burst out and started charging in his directions. He repeated the same actions as before, except he used both hands as 'guns'. The pirates stood no chance as fire shot from Ace at a massive speed, annihilating everything that stood in his way.

The Fire Fist back flipped as soon as he noticed a large figure charging down from above. Ace avoided several strikes with an axe before getting a clearer picture of who the person trying to ambush him was. It was the Goldtooth. A large muscly man dressed in gold armor.

"Fire Fist Ace? I'll happily capture you and hand you in for that lovely bounty of yours!" Seeker "Goldtooth" Adam said with delight.

"Gold armor, huh?" Ace replied with a happy grin. Balls of fire spawned in Ace's hands and he threw them forward relentlessly, striking Goldtooth completely off guard. The extreme heat of this attack melted most of his armor off straight away.

Goldtooth was obviously annoyed with Ace's actions and began recklessly trying to attack Ace with his mighty battle axe, but the Fire Fist easily dodged every single attempted blow.

Ace jumped into the air and punched Goldtooth in the jaw before slamming him to the ground with his feet. This was far too easy for him.

* * *

Vegeta ate very quickly. He found a restaurant with ease and was actually enjoying himself. The people inside were staring at him as his obnoxiously ate over five full course meals. Trunks ate quickly too for a toddler, but everyone was more focused on his father.

The prince paused when he saw over ten men in uniform run past through a window.

"Did you hear? Fire Fist Ace is apparently in our town!" A couple began discussing in the resturant.

_"Wasn't he supposed to be wearing a disguise?" _Vegeta thought before standing up. _"Might as well see if he needs my help considering right now he's my best chance at finding out how to get home."_

"Daddy, where are we going?" Trunks asked with curiosity. "And why can't I sense anyone? It's weird!"

"I'm going to see what all the commotion is about. Follow me and try to stay out of trouble." Vegeta responded. "As for being unable to detect energy, I'm just as confused as you are."

Trunks didn't seem to understand what his father was talking about, but followed him anyway after he left the building.

* * *

Ace stood triumphantly over Goldtooth's body and pulled out the wanted poster one last time to make sure he got the right guy. Sure enough, he did. He looked up when he heard guns being pointed at him and realized that a large marine force had surrounded him in a surprisingly quick amount of time.

A marine with dark black hair walked forward and due to his clothing, Ace thought he must have been at least the commodore rank. The man cleared his throat, causing any remaining sound to vanish.

"Fire Fist Ace, you are under arrest. Do not resist and you will not get hurt." Commodore Striker said with a deep voice. A marine passed him a pair of cuffs, which Ace assumed was made out of seastone.

"Sorry buddies, but I'm not getting arrested any time soon." Ace said with a smirk, firing balls of fire randomly. These attacks struck random marines, becoming perfect distractions for his escape.

When Ace was about to flee, his eyes widened as his power vanished and he felt nothing but drained. It was then that he realized that somebody had snuck up behind and put seastone cuffs on him. Ace spat in disgust at how he wasn't focusing. He failed to predict the possibility of a clever Vice-Admiral being on this island.

"Thank you for your assistance, Vice-Admiral Momonga." Commodore Striker thanked his superior.

"That's not a problem, commodore. I'm certainly surprised that Fire Fist Ace out of all people would fall for the easiest trick in the book. All we needed was for him to be distracted and then we could just put the cuffs on him." Momonga responded with a grin.

"And what do we have here?" A voice called out, catching the attention of everyone presence. Vegeta walked into his scene and several marines pointed their guns at him out of instinct, but instantly removed them once they saw a toddler with the man. "So much for that disguise of yours, Ace. I thought that you would be stronger considering you had the power to manipulate fire out of all things. You're just as idiotic as that Hammerhead guy."

Vegeta was laughing and Ace just growled.

_"Was he was the one who defeated the Hammerhead?"_ Momonga thought, keeping a keen eye on the newcomer.

"Hey, Vegeta! These aren't any ordinary cuffs! They're made out of seastone and completely nullify my devil fruit powers! They'll work on you as well!" Ace warned his friend, ignoring the comment said friend made earlier.

"So, he's a devil fruit user as well?" Commodore Striker said as a marine handed him another pair of seastone cuffs.

"Oh, please! Arrest me! I'd like to see how these things work!" Vegeta chuckled with laughter, moving his arms behind his back making it easy for the marines to arrest him.

"Daddy, why are you being arrested?" Trunks asked; he had heard several mentions of the police in the past and the concept of justice confused him making him wonder what his father was doing. He was also beginning to miss his mother, but at least his father was here to protect him.

"Don't worry about it, son." Vegeta reassured.

Commodore Striker approached Vegeta and glared at him suspiciously for a few seconds, before moving behind him and slotting the cuffs on him.

"You idiot!" Ace shouted. "And you called me stupid!"

Vegeta smirked and suddenly burst into laughter as the marines watched with curiosity. He focused his strength and snapped the seastone cuffs apart. "I told you, Ace. I never ate a devil fruit."

While some marines were shocked that someone had the raw power to break through seastone, Commodore Strike and Vice-Admiral Momonga seemed more worried about what destructive power this man could possibly possess. Vegeta whispered something into Trunks's ear and the toddler took refuge by soaring into the sky. This sight completely astonished all marines present except Momonga and Striker. Ace too was surprised at what he was seeing as he believed that Vegeta's ability to fly was due to his devil fruit powers, something he denied he had.

Momonga drew his sword and charged at the prince, striking the position Vegeta was in several times, but the Saiyan easily dodged them all. _"I see... he must know Haki." _the Vice-Admiral thought.

Vegeta grinned and threw a few of his own relentless punches at his new opponent, but was slightly surprised when the marine managed to dodge them all without any issue.

The Prince of all Saiyans manifested his energy into his hand, firing a bright ball of pure power at his enemy, who was caught off guard by the odd ability but managed to successfully disintegrate it with a slice of his blade.

"What... the hell was that?" Commodore Striker muttered, while the other marines were equally as confused. "It would make much sense if that was a devil fruit ability... but the seastone didn't work on him!"

Momonga jumped up towards the sky and kicked the air with massive force several times, unleashing what Vegeta assumed to be a variation of energy blasts. To the marines and Ace, they detected this ability as Rankyaku, an ability often used by high ranking marine officers and cipher pol units.

What Vegeta didn't anticipate was how fast these air blades were. He failed to dodge them causing them to strike successfully, but due to his durable body they managed to only cut open his skin. However, they were deep enough to draw blood.

Vegeta spat in disgust and how he got hit, but took a deep breath and smiled. "Looks_ like I'm underestimating this world. I might have to fight seriously after all." _


	4. Setting Sail

Vegeta punched the air with massive force, immediately knocking over all lower rank marines. Ace, Momonga and Striker struggled to lose their footing and eventually, the latter was sent to his knees to conclude the prince's attack.

Momonga gathered his remaining strength and charged forward, but Vegeta powered up and grabbed his blade as the Vice-Admiral attempted to strike. Due to the shock of his sword being grabbed, a feat he rarely ever saw, he was in no shape to avoid an incoming horizontal kick that removed his balance.

The Vice-Admiral spat out blood as he desperately tried to stand up again. "Tell me... who you are... was it you who defeated the Hammerhead Pirates?"

"Those barbarians? They were nothing against me and neither were you." Vegeta answered followed by a merciless grin. "Now tell me, should I end your life now or do you want to embarrass yourself further with your pathetic strength?"

"Vegeta!" Ace called out, gaining his comrade's attention after a few seconds. "Don't kill him! Marine Headquarters won't respond nicely to one of their Vice-Admirals being killed!"

"What do I care?" Vegeta said, grabbing the collar of his opponent and slamming him back down to the floor. He triumphantly placed his foot on the marine's back. "Let them send their entire force! I'll slaughter them all!"

Momonga struggled to fight back against Vegeta's superior strength. "Tell me... what is your name..." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the Prince of all Saiyans to hear.

"My name is Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans. Since this world likes to give criminals unique nicknames, you can call me "Dark Prince" Vegeta." The man of royalty replied with great pride in his speech.

"That's enough!" Commodore Striker yelled. Vegeta looked up and saw that the commodore's fists had been completely covered in some kind of black substance. He decided to take no notice of it and blocked the attempted punch with a punch of his own, but quickly noticed how this man had more physical strength than his previous opponent. The two exchanged punches, but the prince knew he had a clear advantage still.

After executing a successful strike, Vegeta grabbed his enemy's head and pummeled him to the ground in a similar fashion to what he had done to his previous opponent.

All Vegeta needed to do was power up and these two marines were nothing to him.

The rest of the marine soldiers stared at him with their jaws wide open, unable to comprehend what just happened. Several that weren't as shocked quickly got out their weapons, while another was busy dialing a number on the Den Den Mushi.

Vegeta walked up to Vice-Admiral Momonga and reached into his pockets, pulling out a key. He removed the remains of the seastone cuffs on him and then approached Fire Fist Ace, repeating the same actions. At this point of time, Trunks floated back down. His father had ordered him to stay in the air until he dealt with the two enemies.

Ace observed his hands and spawned several sparks of fire on them to test everything was functioning correctly. "You've surprised me. Looks like I underestimated you. You have lots of power."

Vegeta grunted at the compliment. "What now?"

"Well, you wanted to gather information on this island but I honestly doubt that's a good idea anymore." Ace answered. "The marines have probably contacted headquarters already and units have been dispatched to this island. While I would love to fight a little more, I don't want to risk fighting an admiral if one is sent here. I don't think I'm ready just yet to fight one of those and I know you aren't either, even with that strength of yours."

Vegeta growled in response but decided that trying to find information with a lot of people after him at the same time would be very annoying. "Fine, then where do we go now?"

"Only place I can think to go to is home. Back to the Whitebeard Pirates." Ace said with happiness, clapping his hands together and stretching his muscles. By now, most of the remaining marines had already fled the scene. Ace gazed at the pirate he defeated earlier who had been unconscious for some time. Ace wondered what his name was. Goldfang? Goldtooth? He sighed. "No possible way we can hand in his bounty now. Everyone knows I'm here and they won't accept a bounty from you now either after what you've done."

"Well, whatever then. But fire-brat, I have a question to ask you."

Ace raised his eyebrows at his new nickname, but nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Do you know anything else about this... Summon Summon Fruit?" Vegeta questioned. His son looked up at him with a confused expression; he still had no idea what was going on but was thankful that at least his father was here.

"I don't know much about it. I heard the guy has summoned some crazy stuff before in the past. I think I read it a couple times in the newspaper. Why do you ask, anyway?" Ace shared the information he knew.

"Something... is not right. My attacks... they lack power and speed. When I fought those two fools, I was at the maximum I could be at without ascending. On my own world, being at that state would give me enough power to shatter mountains without any effort. I could even destroy whole planets with that kind of power." Vegeta explained the problem he had begun to notice during the fight.

Ace gulped when his companion said he could vanquish planets, but he was relucant to believe such a story. "Well, are you trying to say that when you were brought to this world, you were made somehow weaker?"

"Yes, that's why I was trying to tell you if that... devil fruit... had any extra qualities that could do such a thing."

Ace shrugged. "I have no idea, but what you're saying sounds plausible."

"Daddy..." Trunks's voice caught his father's attention. "Where's mommy?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hope you're listening, as I don't want to repeat myself. We've both found ourselves in another world, our power is lower than it should be and I have no idea how to get back. This guy here is called Ace and he might be able to help us get home. You happy, brat?"

"He's your son, right? How old is he?"

"I'm..." Trunks muttered before his voice increased and showed excitement. "Two! But I'm three soon!"

"Smart kid." Ace complimented. "Pops will definitely give him a place to stay and people to look after him if you don't want to look out for him all the time, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where are these friends of yours?"

"In the New World." Ace responded.

"What?"

"Other side of a gigantic wall of rock. It's close to here."

"You're making no sense, fire-brat."

"Don't worry about it." Ace laughed. "Besides, your kid won't be able to survive in the New World even with our help. It's best he stays here on the Grand Line where we'll be able to protect him easier."

"Are you saying my kid is a weakling?"

* * *

Fleet Admiral Sengoku looked carefully at the report just given to him. He turned his head and growled at the man sitting standing next to him. "Garp! Ace is causing even more trouble."

"Hey Sengoku, I got some new doughnuts! They're the special new flavor I ordered weeks ago! They finally arrived!" Garp cheered excitedly.

"GARP!" Sengoku yelled at the Vice-Admiral, who merely started to eat some doughnuts happily. The Fleet Admiral sighed; Garp was a lost cause. "It's a shame we have nobody capable of capturing him. We could finally eliminate the threat of Whitebeard once and for all. It was disappointing to hear that Momonga did manage to capture him but he was freed by a new friend."

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Garp asked, happily munching on his food.

"His name is Vegeta. "Dark Prince" Vegeta as he wants himself to be called." Sengoku explained. "He may be a new member of the Whitebeard Pirates. What worries me is how this person who we've never heard of before easily defeated Vice Admiral Momonga and Commodore Striker effortlessly. Ace couldn't even help him at the time. This guy did it all on his own."

"The government wants a bounty put on him and a wanted poster made for tomorrow's newspaper." Garp mentioned.

"Rightfully so."

* * *

The Red Line. Vegeta merely stared at it while Trunks stared with awe at the gigantic wall of rock. Banko Island was in the Grand Line, but it was very close towards the end of the first half.

"Now all we gotta do is wait!" Ace called up to the floating father and son.

"Why?!" Vegeta questioned, demanding an immediate answer.

Ace laughed. "The Whitebeard Pirates are a huge crew. I've called a ship to come pick us up. Last time I checked, they just left Fishman Island. Expect them to randomly emerge any moment now."

"Why can't I just blast through this damn rock?"

"I told you, we have to wait for my crew!"

Vegeta suddenly shifted his eyes and began gazing down at the endless ocean. Over a large area, a outbreak of bubbles were born. By the time Ace and Trunks had noticed what the prince was doing, a massive warship burst into the open area.

"Okay, that was quicker than I thought." Ace said with a massive grin. He shot fire into the air to alert the ship of their presence.

"Ace!" An familiar voice to the Fire Fist called out from aboard the boat. "Ready to come back to the New World?"

Ace's grin grew as he recognized the owner of the voice in addition to other members of the Second Division. "Hey, Teach!"

Vegeta and Trunks saw an obese and hairy man laugh oddly in response. Vegeta spat at the sound of his obnoxious voice. "Zehahaha! Come aboard already! These guys need their commander. I could barely control them!"

"Got some companions with me this time. I hope you guys can feed two extra mouths for a little bit." Ace yelled back.

"Not a problem, commander!" Marshall D. Teach responded, turning away and walking away from view. Vegeta floated up towards the colossal ship of the second division and Trunks quickly followed his father. When the duo landed, some pirates were surprised at how these two could merely fly up towards the ship. The veteran members of the division shrugged it off and assumed they had special abilities; they had seen weirder things during their journeys.

After a few minutes, both Ace and his signature boat were on the Whitebeard ship. Several crew members took the Striker away and Ace grinned. "I doubt you two have ever seen something as beautiful as Fishman Island! Well, that depends how long we stay..."

Vegeta made no comment and stood where he was. He was much more interested in other things.

Trunks took a few hesitant steps forward closer to the Fire Fist. "Mr... Mr. Ace, do you have food?"

"Sure, squirt." Ace replied, turning his head to the prince. "You mind if I get your son something to eat?"

"Go ahead." He grunted. "Give him a gigantic meal. You'll see what I mean later."

As most of the second division pirates went inside, the night began to fall onto the world. Vegeta found himself staring at the stars as several things went through his mind. How far away was he from home? Why was his power decreased? How strong was Whitebeard, the man who Ace claimed was the strongest in this world?

He wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to go from here. He just hoped that somebody could give him valuable information. Vegeta sat down and disregarded the bombardment of noise and excitement coming from inside the ship. Several pirates tried to encourage him to join in, but he simply refused. He meditated and as the noise settled down, he bumped into a drunken Ace who somehow managed to escort him to his new temporary room.

Vegeta noticed Trunks was already fast asleep and sighed. He got into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Commander Ace!" Several crew members yelled from all directions. Ace managed to get out of bed with great difficulty and rubbed his head. He did not feel good at all. He needed to tone down on how much he drank. They also needed to get more supplies; Vegeta's son ate a_ lot._

A pirate he recognized who used to be in the Spade Pirates burst into his room. People only came into the commander's room without permission if they thought there was something worthwhile for the commander to see.

"That friend you brought onto the ship last night! If this is his first bounty, he's got a massive one!"


	5. The Whitebeard Pirates

Vegeta growled as he got up. The fire-brat and his crew were making too much noise and had rudely awakened him.

"Oi, Vegeta!" Ace yelled, bursting into the room he was given a night before. A look of excitement was on his face and Ace looked like he was about to burst with it. Vegeta at first thought he was still drunk, but after a moment, he disregarded it after Ace's look turned serious.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, not eager to wait for Ace to tell him what was going on. "What the hell do you want, fire-brat?"

Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it and revealed it to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the wanted poster and then over to Ace, who was pointing and grinning at the number he was worth. There was a clear image of the Saiyan Prince on the wanted poster and Vegeta quickly realized that a marine must have taken it during the battle on Banko Island. He finally checked out the number, but remained emotionless.

"Dude." Ace said, chuckling afterwards. "95 million is pretty awesome for a first bounty. It's rare to get over 100 million with your second bounty and you're already at 95 million with your first! That's crazy! The government's gonna be in a panic if you keep this up."

"Whatever." Vegeta replied, walking out of the room and onto the deck of the ship. Ace curiously followed him. "Where's my brat?"

"Shows how much you were paying attention! He was sleeping in the same room as you. Man, you and him can eat a lot and that's coming from me! Must be some even crazier genetics." Ace laughed.

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Vegeta questioned. He gazed up at the sky. The weather was completely different to before. Much more violent.

"The New World! Since most of the crew was too drunk, we didn't bother staying at Fishman Island. It's crazy thinking about it, during the whole time you were sleeping, we were all underwater!" Ace answered. The man was obviously in a good mood, despite recovering from a hangover.

Vegeta gave no response initially. After a moment, he spoke once again. "When will I meet Whitebeard?"

"Soon. We're heading straight to the Moby Dick, and that ship is heading straight towards ours. It won't be too long now." Ace responded, lying down on the deck and gazing up towards the sky. The clouds were very dark. As each moment passed, they got more and more thunderous.

A horrible storm erupted from the heavens. Vegeta stood out on deck as the crew got to their positions to evade the mighty natural event. Trunks had already gone inside, deciding it wouldn't be a great idea to be soaked. The prince stood motionless, allowing the horrific rain to strike him endlessly. He didn't care in the slightest.

"Commander! I see the Moby Dick in the distance!" A pirate called out.

Ace merely groaned in response. "Great, we have to meet up in this kind of weather?"

Vegeta smirked as he too saw the pirate ship in the distance. He floated up into the air slowly, making sure not to alert Ace or the others. He channeled a lot of his power from his body and took off towards the ship in the distance.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Ace shouted. He had noticed his new comrade flying off after it was too late. The man was obviously interested in his captain and he feared that Vegeta would do something stupid and reckless. He was strong, yes, but not even on his father's level.

"Mr. Ace... where has my daddy gone?" Trunks asked from within the ship. Ace turned around to face the confused toddler and sighed.

"Well... he's gone to uh... say hello to my captain! Yeah!" Ace answered, stuttering slightly as he tried to think of an excuse. There was no way he was going to tell a two year old that his father's probably going to die stupidly.

"Zehahahaha! That Vegeta man is something else!" Marshall D. Teach laughed, seemingly interested in Ace's new comrade. "Does he have a Devil Fruit? I wonder which one it is!"

"Yeah, he's something else alright. A massive moron. Pops is gonna kill him." Ace said, watching the crew finish setting up preparations to survive the storm.

Teach laughed once again and took a bite out of his cherry pie. Ace wondered why the hell he was eating in the middle of a storm.

* * *

As the Saiyan Prince got closer and closer to the ship housing Whitebeard, he effortlessly dodged several cannon balls heading his way. It was hard to identify someone flying towards them in this kind of weather.

He began to lower himself and with inconceivable speed, he landed right in the middle of the Moby Dick. A countless number of pirates had already surrounded him. In front of him was an incredibly large man who was gazing down at him with suspicious eyes. He was the first to speak. "Who are you, brat?"

"Are you Whitebeard? The man they call the strongest in the world?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know he had the right person first.

Several pirates had confused looks, while others merely laughed at what this intruder had said. Regardless, many kept their guard up.

"I am Whitebeard and some do call me the strongest in the world, yes." The old man responded. Vegeta had now gotten a clearer look at him. The elderly man certainly didn't look strong, let alone the strongest in the world, but appearances were always deceiving.

Vegeta shot off without warning, aiming a punch at the old man's chest. The prince expected the element of surprise to be on his size, but was pleasantly surprised when the man blocked it with his weapon. Whitebeard stood up, finally recognizing that this person could be a potential threat. The pirates retaliated brutally, almost all of them charging Vegeta recklessly. He dodged them without any issue until he was caught off guard by a real fighter. This man had some kind of Devil Fruit power, as his arms were completely gone and blue flame was emerging from them instead. They were painfully hot.

"Who the hell are you?!" The phoenix man questioned with a shout. He seemed confused and slightly frightened at what was happening in the middle of this thunder storm. Vegeta kicked him in the face as a response, but noticed that the man was rejuvenating his wounds, making his attacks practically useless against him.

"Someone who wants to test his strength." Vegeta answered, conjuring a energy blast in the palm of his hand. He threw it forward with great speed, striking the phoenix who didn't anticipate such an attack.

"That man! He must have a Devil Fruit!" A pirate called out after the phoenix was attacked. He sounded concerned.

"Which one is it?!" Another shouted, shortly after the other one. He also seemed worried.

Just as he was about to take advantage of his opponent's confusion, Vegeta paused. The old man was about to speak, he could feel it. "Step down, Marco. If this man wants to test his strength, allow him to test it on me."

Marco, the phoenix man, hesitated at what his captain had just said, but eventually removed his Devil Fruit powers and stood away.

"Fight me, brat." Whitebeard announced triumphantly, his entire body emitting his horrifying Haki. Several crew mates tensed up, while others wondered if the old man would have mercy on this fool. He began spinning his mighty polearm over his head, creating a powerful amount of wind. Several crew members were blasted away by the unbelievable power the emperor was already producing. Vegeta remained motionless, unaffected by Whitebeard's power. The emperor stopped what he was doing and gripped his polearm tightly, waiting for his opponent to make the first word.

Vegeta did not disappoint. He shot forward with even mightier speed than before. He unleashed a series of punches and kicks, all blocked by Whitebeard's weapon. He backed away slightly and began charging energy with both of his hands. Whitebeard waited patiently, eager to see what the brat could do next. Vegeta fired a powerful energy blast in return; however, Whitebeard had already seen this move used on Marco only moments before. Although he could not identify what it exactly was, he decided to punch it with his free hand. Combined with his Devil Fruit power, the blast was disintegrated.

The Saiyan Prince smirked at this enemy, happy to see that his title wasn't a let down after all. This man was no pushover.

"Vegeta!" The voice of Ace echoed throughout Vegeta's ears. He groaned, they had finally caught up to him.

"Ace!" Whitebeard called, gaining the attention of the 2nd Division commander. "Is this man your friend?"

"Yeah, he is." Ace answered with a sigh. By now, the two ships were next to each other. Ace stood on the edge of his and he could see his captain clearly. He could unfortunately see Vegeta too, who looked like he was ready to do battle. "Don't tell me he's started a fight with you already, pops?!"

Whitebeard laughed at his son's torment. He gathered that Ace had told this Vegeta not to attack him, but like many other fools, he had ignored him entirely. "He surely is something else, isn't he Ace?"

"I agree, but probably not in the same way." Ace moaned in disapproval. Ace didn't want Vegeta to fight his father, but a part of him was curious if Vegeta was actually powerful enough to go head to head with the king. His power massively astonished him at Banko Island. Could the man do it again?

"Fire-brat, I'm continuing this fight no matter what you say." Vegeta yelled at Ace, who seemed actually surprised that the man wanted to continue.

Whitebeard smiled at Vegeta's announcement. "Gurarararara! I like this brat. How about you become one of my sons, Vegeta?"

"If you defeat me in battle, I'll consider it." Vegeta responded, he was in no mood for any further delays. He wanted to continue this fight as soon as possible. His blood was begging for the fight.

"Pops, this guy has a bounty! I saw it in today's newspaper!" A pirate said, running up to his captain to hand over the wanted poster. "His bounty is only 95 million! It says he defeated a commodore and vice-admiral of the marines effortlessly!"

"Only 95 million?" Whitebeard began, seemingly unimpressed at the first. "The world government are bigger fools than I thought. This man right here deserves a bounty of at least 300 million and that's only what I've gathered from our little skirmish earlier. Who knows what I'll think when I see his true power."

"Ah, so you knew I was holding back." Vegeta said with a rare smile. This old man was proving to be very interesting. "If you want to see my full power, then very well. I don't think you'll survive, however.

"I'll be the judge of that, brat." Whitebeard replied. He could freely admit that this brat was giving him lots of entertainment.

Vegeta gripped both of his fists tightly and began channeling an absurd amount of energy throughout his body. He began screaming furiously as his body shook. The weather itself became even crazier than it was before. The quantity of lightning was absolutely incredible. Most pirates were horrifying shocked at what was going. The only one not bothered in the slightest was Whitebeard himself.

A bright glow erupted from Vegeta, stunning everyone except his opponent. By the time the Whitebeard Pirates recovered their eyesight, they were baffled at what he was doing. Vegeta's muscles has expanded dramatically and his hair was completely golden in color.

Whitebeard smirked. "So this is it, brat?"

Vegeta looked up at the strongest man in the world and grinned back. "This is a Super Saiyan. The ultimate transformation. Would you like your death to be quick and painless?"

"Brat." Whitebeard merely said. He gripped his weapon and prepared himself for the second round. Once again he was going to give Vegeta the first blow, but this time he wondered if this man's true power could even overpower him. There was only one way to find out.


End file.
